Pour le Quidditch
by Granger-M
Summary: Quand Drago Malefoy découvre la passion secrète d'Hermione, il la pousse à s'inscrire dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Et lui qui pensait que se serait une bonne idée ! DM/HG . HP/GW . RW/PP . BZ/MB
1. Chapter 1

Il l'énervait !

Vraiment ! Il était pénible quand il s'y mettait.

Ron Wealsey venait encore de se disputé avec Hermione Granger.

Ils se disputaient assez souvent, s'étaient assez commun dans le Trio d'or de les voir crier.

Harry, lui commençait sérieusement à en avoir marre.

Il essayait de ne pas prendre parti de l'un deux, mais Ron chipotait toujours pour un rien, alors il essayait tant bien que mal de lui faire voir la raison.

Mais c'était soit Harry et Ron, soit Hermione et Ron qui se disputaient, à vous de voir qui est le point commun de ces deux duos…

Mais Hermione et Harry, eux, ne se disputaient presque jamais, leurs relations étaient ceux d'un frère et d'une sœur. Mais si Hermione se disputai aussi souvent qu'avec Ron, c'est que lui aussi la traitait comme sa petite sœur, mais a l'inverse d'Harry, il était jaloux et possessif, ce qui créait des disputes.

Cette fois-ci, il s'était mis à bombarder Hermione de questions quand il l'avait vu parler à un Poussfouffle particulièrement beau et séduisant.

Elle lui avait alors répliqué qu'ils ne parlaient que de métamorphose et sur-ce elle avait tourné les talons et était rentré dans son appartement.

Car Hermione Granger était préfète en chef. Un grand honneur, me diriez-vous.

Oui, quand on n'a pas Drago Malefoy comme colocataire, car Monsieur-fils-à-papa-je-suis-né-avec-une-cuillère-en-argent-dans-la-bouche était lui aussi préfet en chef.

Ils avaient décidé de faire une mini-trêve durant cet année de colocation (bon, aussi y'avait Dumbledore qui était venu leurs demander de montrer l'exemple en ne s'insultant plus à tout va pour essayer de dissoudre les différents entre Gryffondor et Serpentard, enfin selon lui…) et ils ne se parlaient plus que pour le nécessaire.

Car depuis que Voldemort était mort, les Malefoy aveint été jugé et déclaré non coupable, suite au témoignage d'Harry Potter, sur le fait que Narcissa Malefoy lui avait sauvé la vie et que Drago Malefoy n'était pas un Mangemort, sur ce point, il avait été soutenu par Dumbledore lui-même, et Lucius Malefoy avait été dispensé d'Azkaban, ainsi, les Malefoy continuait de vivre, leurs nom et réputation faisant toujours autant d'effet.

La plupart des élèves de Poudlard avaient décidé de refaire l'année dans laquelle ils étaient pendant l'année de la Terreur, car en cette sombre période, la rébellion était prioritaire au cours, alors les élèves ayant décidé de refaire leur année, pour avoir ainsi de meilleurs résultats et un meilleur enseignement.

Donc Hermione était de retour dans son appartement, et elle se dirigea vers sa chambre. Elle poussa un soupir d'énervement car Ron avait été la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase de toute cette semaine !

C'était à peine la troisième semaine et elle croulait sous les devoirs, bien qu'elle se mette toujours en avance. Et tous les professeurs qui ne parlaient que des ASPIC qui arrivaient en fin d'année ! Même elle pensait qu'ils en parlaient trop !

Mais Hermione granger avait un secret. Pas un des plus important ni des plus scandaleux ou croustillant, mais elle en avait un. C'était le sien, ce qu'elle aimait faire, quand une semaine pareille venait de passer.

Elle aimait faire ça depuis longtemps_ (aaaahhhh ! c'est vrai que quand on ne connait pas le secret ou le contexte de la phrase, ça fait bizarre de dire ça….)._ Hermione Granger avait une passion secrète.

Voler.

Elle volait depuis maintenant quelques années.

En secret, la nuit quand tous le monde dormait, elle prenait son balais sous son lit, sortait par la fenêtre et parait voler.

Elle pouvait voler des heures entières, et ne revenait que quand le soleil se levait.

C'était ce qu'elle aimait, voir les étoiles et le soleil se lever. Ca lui permettait de se vider à tête des problèmes qu'elle pouvait avoir.

Elle volait à la perfection, même mieux qu'Harry ou que plusieurs joueurs de Quidditch réunis.

Elle se changea, mit un jean noir et un t-shirt gris, assez léger pour cette fin d'été.

Et elle prit son balais (un tonnerre 970, ce qui est un assez (voir même très) bon balais.) et elle sauta par la fenêtre. Elle avait confiance en ses reflexe et une seconde plus tard, elle se retrouva à voler au dessus de Poudlard.

La vue était très belle, le soleil disparaissait très vite en cette fin de septembre. Elle avait passé a peine une demi-heure qu'il faisait déjà nuit. Elle profita encore un peu des étoiles et elle se dit qu'elle devrait peut être rentré, Elle était perdue dans ses pensées quand elle entendit une voix derrière elle.

-Alors Granger ? On a appris à se servir d'un balai ?

Elle sursauta très violement et aperçu une tête blonde qu'elle en connaissait que trop bien.

Elle se retourna et vit Drago Malefoy, encore en uniforme, sur son propre balai, un Nimbus 2001, le meilleur que l'on puisse trouver après l'Eclair de Feu.

-Malefoy ! Ca ne va pas de faire peur aux gens comme ça !

-Mais ou as-tu trouvé ce balai ? C'est le meilleur que l'on puisse trouver après un Eclair de Feu et un Nimbus 2001 ! Et depuis quand tu montes sur un balais ?

-Je monte sur un balais depuis que je sais voler, et celui la on me l'a offert et puis qu'est-ce que tu fais la ?

-La même chose que toi Grangie Chérie ! Je vole ! Et tu a l'air pas si nul que ça ! Je ne t'ai pas vu tomber une seule fois !

-Je ne tombe pas parce que je sais voler et arrête de m'appeler Grangie chérie !

\- Grangie chérie ! Grangie chérie ! Grangie chérie !

Elle détestait quand on l'appelait comme ça ! A vrai dire, elle détestait quand on l'appelait par autre chose que son prénom ou son nom de famille, pourquoi s'être casser la tête à en choisir un puisque tout le monde vous appelle autrement ?

-Mais arrête ! Qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire pour que tu arrête de m'appeler comme ça !

-Je ne sais pas…

Il réfléchit quelques secondes puis il eut l'air d'avoir trouvé quelque chose.

« Pitié ! faites en sorte que ce ne soit pas tordu ! » Pensa Hermione.

-Puisque tu dis que tu sais voler, je te propose que l'on fasse une course ! Si je gagne ton nom officiel deviendra Grangie chérie !

-Et si je gagne …

-Rêve toujours… coupa Drago.

-Tu dois définitivement arrêter de m'appeler Grangie chérie !

Chacun examina la proposition de l'autre et ils acceptèrent.

La course démarrait du saule cogneur et se terminait devant le lac.

Il eut un décompte et la course était lancée.

Hermione savait que Drago était un très bon joueur de Quidditch et qu'il allait être difficile a battre mais elle gardait espoir.

Par contre Drago, lui, ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'Hermione soit aussi douée.

Ils étaient entrain de voler l'un à coté de l'autre, et la course était vraiment rude et le lac approchait, alors dan un élan de force et de vitesse, Hermione atteignit le lac en première.

Elle fit quelques petites figures de vol pour laisser éclater sa joie. Elle venait de battre Drago Malefoy en course de vol !

Mais Drago était impressionner par les figures d'Hermione, elles étaient simples mais belles et techniques (et aussi parce qu'il venait de se faire battre par elle).

-Bravo _Granger_ ! Tu t'es bien battu. Mais saches que c'est un coup de chance et que j'avais une poussière dans l'œil ce et aussi j'ai été galant qui fait que tu as gagné !

-Mauvais perdant ! ria t-elle.

-Pas du tout !

-Allez ! Assume-le, je suis meilleure que toi !

-Non !

\- Dit-le !

-Hors de question !

-Dit-le !

–Granger….

Il voulu lui parler mais il vit qu'elle était repartit dans les airs, alors il la suivit.

Il vit qu'elle était en train d'observer les étoiles et à ce moment la, il se dit qu'elle avait bien changé et que c'était peut- être la première fois qu'il la voyait comme quelqu'un de normal car il la voyait toujours comme Hermione Granger, amie du Survivant, miss-je-sais-tout, rat de bibliothèque et coincée.

Sauf qu'il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur quelque chose d'autre, une autre chose qu'il ressentait.

Quand il la voyait, là, comme ça, détendue, les cheveux dans le vent, le t-shirt qui flottait, le regard dans le vide, il avait l'impression de la voir pour la première fois.

Et il lui dit :


	2. Chapter 2

**Gurin Marie : merci ! Ça me fait très plaisir ! J'espère que la suite te plaira !**

.

_Et il lui dit :_

-C'est vraiment étrange, de te voir, toi, voler. J'ai toujours pensé que tu détestais ça.

-C'est vrai que la plupart des gens le pense. Mais c'est quelque chose que j'ai toujours voulu garder pour moi

-Et ça ne te fais rien que je sache ton secret ? demanda t-il avec son eternel sourire en coin.

-Pas vraiment, parce que je sais que tu n'iras pas répéter ça sur tout les toits.

Il soupira. Elle avait raison, bien qu'il ait découvert son secret, il n'irait pas le repérer.

-Et toi qui pensais pouvoir avoir un secret sur moi. Mais de toute façon je m'en fiche. Même si quelqu'un le savait, ça ne me démangerais pas plus que ça.

Elle continua de voler tout doucement et sans s'en rendre compte, elle se dirigea vers la Tour d'Astronomie. Elle posa son balai et s'appuya sur la rambarde de protection, elle fut rapidement rejointe par Drago.

Ils restèrent la, un bon moment, puis Drago se mit à rire doucement, elle lui demanda pourquoi et il lui dit :

-Je jouais à « et si ? »

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Tu dois prendre tous les moments importants de ta vie et tu dois rajouter un « et si » et modifier ce qui c'est passé. Alors tu imagine un futur alternatif.

-A quoi tu pensais ?

-Je pensais à la répartition, et je me suis dit « et si j'avais été envoyé à Pouffsouffle ? »

Elle éclata de rire. Et il lui demanda :

-Et si tu avais été à Serdaigle ?

-Hm… je pense que j'aurais été encore plus studieuse que je ne le suis déjà, mais j'aurais raté une amitié formidable et d'incroyables aventures !

Elle sourit en repensant à tous ce qu'elle avait vécus pendant ses sept ans à Poudlard, elle y avait passé de bons comme de mauvais moment.

-Et si tu n'avais pas été un Malefoy ? demanda Hermione.

-J'aurais vécu une vie avec certes moins de règles, mais avec moins de privilèges.

Elle le regarda étrangement.

-Bah quoi ? demanda t-il. Le nom Malefoy ouvre plusieurs portes, ne le nie pas, tu le sais toi-même.

Il avait raison, elle ne pouvait le nier.

-Et si tu n'avais pas été une sorcière ?

-J'aurais été dans un bon collège, puis mes parents se seraient débrouillé pour que je sois dans un des meilleurs lycées de ma région. Et ma vie aurait été toute tracée, j'aurais surement finie avocate. Mais je savais que mes parents avaient déjà tout prévu, et quand j'ai reçu ma lettre pour Poudlard, ça m'a en quelques sortes, libérée de leurs projet pour moi, car maintenant, je peux faire tout ce que je eux, ils ne seront pas contre, je pense, car ils ne l'avaient pas prévus.

Elle soupira, car elle ne l'avait jamais dit à personne, c'était comme une sorte de libération, elle sentait que ce soir là, c'était le soir de la confidence. Mais ça lui faisait du bien, elle pouvait se libérer de plusieurs poids qu'elle avait sur le dos, et lui aussi.

-Pourquoi tu voles ?

Cette question était tombée comme ça. Directement. Sans tourner autour du pot. Il avait demandé ce qu'il pensait, et Hermione n'était que peu surprise par cette question.

-Parce que ça me permet d'oublier tout ceux a quoi je pense, tous mes problèmes et de me sentir libre un moment, sans dépendre de personne et sans contrainte ni obligation.

-Waouh.

Il avait dit ça dans un souffle presque inaudible, mais qu'Hermione avait entendu.

-Quoi ? demanda t-elle, un peu surprise par son étonnement.

-C'est exactement ce que je ressens quand je vole, plus personne pour me dit ce quoi je dois faire ou non, personne pour me surveiller ou me protéger, libre de mes mouvements.

Un silence s'installe, mais s'était un silence assez sympa, ils observèrent les étoiles.

-Et si on faisait une trêve ? demanda t-il. Je veux dire une vrai trêve, ou ne s'éviterait plus, ou on parlerait ensemble, ou on discutera, pas comme des amis, mais plutôt, comme des connaissances.

-D'accord.

Et ils discutèrent ainsi, de tout et de rien, laissant leurs paroles décider pour eux. Au bout d'un moment il dit :

-Et si tu t'inscrivais dans l'équipe de Quidditch de ta maison.


	3. Chapter 3

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Gurin Marie : merci mille fois !**

**Lia9749 : merci beaucoup ! J'espère que celui là te plaira, et qu'il sera à la hauteur du deuxième !**

**Surtout si vous avez des suggestions, questions ou recommandations, n'hésitez pas !**

**Je dois avouer que ce chapitre est assez court, mais le prochain sera plus long, promis !**

**Granger-M (oui, j'ai changé de nom !)**

_-Et si tu t'inscrivais dans l'équipe de Quidditch de ta maison._

Elle le regarda totalement bouche bée.

Elle ? Faire du quidditch ? Déjà que la voir voler était impensable mais la voir jouer au quidditch était clairement inimaginable.

Et puis elle n'avait jamais joué au quidditch de sa vie, alors comment elle allait faire pour se faire qualifier ?

-Quoi ? dit-elle. Mais ça va pas ? Déjà que je vole, alors jouer au quidditch non merci ! Et puis je ne sais même pas jouer. Et imagine la réaction des gens qu'ils me voient sur un terrain. Et voler c'est quelque chose que je fais seul, en secret, et je ne veux pas que les gens le sachent et je ne veux pas le partager avec quelqu'un. Tu es une exception puisque tu m'as surpris.

-Mais tu vole tellement bien ! C'est vrai, je n'ai vu peu de personne qui vole comme toi ! Et la réaction de gens on s'en fiche ! T'a tué Voldemort merde ! Ce n'est pas des ados idiots et des commères qui vont t'en empêcher ! Et au pire… je peu t'apprendre à jouer au quidditch…

-Toi ? M'apprendre ? Je ne sais pas… je n'y ai jamais joué !

-Il y a un début à tout ! Les sélections ne commencent que dans deux semaines, si on s'entraine régulièrement, tu peux avoir un certain niveau. De toute façon, c'est Potter le capitaine, il ne refuserait pas de te prendre !

-Harry ne fais pas de favoritisme, si il me prend, se serai parce que j'ai les capacités !

-Donc tu acceptes ?

-On va dire ça ? Mais pourquoi et-ce que tu tiens tant que ça à ce que je joue au quidditch ?

-Parce que le quidditch c'est génial ! s'exclama t-il des étoiles pleins les yeux. C'est un sport d'équipe qui créer une amitié entre tous les joueurs ! il y a tellement de poste différent que tu peux tous les essayer ! Ce sport demande de la concentration, mais en même temps c'est tellement simple ! Le quidditch, c'est toute une passion ! Et je pense que c'est mieux si on peut la transmettre. Et puis, ce serai tellement inattendu venant de ta pars !

On voyait vraiment dan son discours qu'il était passionné par ce sport, il en était dingue ! Si dingue qu'Hermione lui laissa sa chance.

-Je veux bien, mais si ça ne me plait pas, j'arrêterais tous de suite !

-D'accord ! Maintenant, parlons d'entrainement…

-Je ne veux pas que ça se sache ! Du moins, pas avant les sélections, je te fais confiance ! Disons que l'on pourrait s'entrainer le soir, comme maintenant, pendant que tous le monde dors…

-Bonne idée ! On pourrait commencer maintenant ! dit-il d'une voix un peu trop enjouée.

-Quoi ? Maintenant ? Mais…

_-Accio matériel de quidditch ! _

D'un coup, un souaffle, un vif d'or, un cognard et une batte se retrouvèrent devant eux.

-Allez, voyons voir de quoi tu es capable.


	4. Chapter 4

_-Allez, voyons voir de quoi tu es capable._

-Quoi ?! Mais je ne veux pas !

-Tu en es sure ? Tu n'as jamais essayé.

-Oui, je suis sure.

-Ok.

Il avait parlé sans détour et il commençait à se diriger lentement vers leur appartement.

-Attends !

Il se retourna, c'était Hermione qui avait crié. Elle le regarda, mi-inquiète, mi-déterminée. Un mélange assez étrange dans le regard.

-Tu vas te présenter aux sélections de quidditch de ta maison ?

-Je suis le capitaine.

-Bon… écoute, je veux bien essayer… mais je ne suis pas sure d'y arriver, et si je n'accrochai pas au truc, ce n'est pas la peine d'insister, je suis assez têtu de toute façon.

-Moi aussi je le suis. Bon… il va falloir trouver le poste pour toi. On élimine d'office gardien, tu n'es pas taillé pour. Batteur risque d'être compliqué, puisque je ne pense pas que ça te corresponde. Potter va choisir le poste d'attrapeur, donc il reste poursuiveur.

-Poursuiveur… répéta Hermione en testant le mot.

Il fit apparaitre trois anneaux doré dans le vide et lui dit qu'elle devait essayer de marquer un but.

Etonnement elle était assez douée. Ils continuèrent l'entrainement une bonne partie de la nuit et les deux préfets aveint découvert un nouveau point communs. Ils s'étaient aussi mis d'accord sur le fait que Drago entrainerait Hermione tous les soirs en secrets pour quelle puisse participer aux sélections puisqu'elle avait apprécié cette activité. Elle trouvait que ça donnait plus de sens au fait de voler, que maintenant elle allait pourvoit peut être faire partie d'une équipe, avoir un groupe commun, avec des personnes qui avaient la même passion qu'elle puisqu'elle décrivait le quidditch comme ça nouvelle passion. Elle avait vraiment adoré. Elle remerciait intérieurement le Serpentard de lui avoir fait découvrir ce sport, cette passion, ce nouvel intérêt qui était en elle.

Ils firent une pause, à un moment que l'on ne qualifierait plus de nuit mais de très tôt le matin. Ils s'assirent dans la tour et regardèrent les étoiles disparaitre. D'un coup, elle fit apparaitre deux bouteilles d'eau, elle en ouvrit une et lui donna l'autre.

-Au fait… merci…enfin tu sais… pour… m'avoir fait découvrir le quidditch, c'est vrai que je n'y aurais pas pensé toute seule…

-De rien. Je pense que c'est vraiment bien de le faire découvrir a tout le monde, et le meilleur dans tout ça, c'est que tu à l'air d'apprécier. Ce qui veut dire que l'on va pouvoir commencer les entrainements…

-Oui, disons que l'on commencera demain soir, même heure qu'aujourd'hui ?

-d'accord à demain.

Il devait être dix heures quand le soleil réveilla enfin notre Serpentard.

Il était encore un peu fatigué, car il s'était couché tard.

Mais comment pouvait-il en être de mauvaise humeur, car il etaitplsu qu'intrigué.

Car voyez-vous, Drago Malefoy était _intéressé_.

Par la fille avec laquelle il avait passé la nuit.


	5. Chapter 5

Le lendemain soir, Hermione attendait déjà Drago.

Elle le vit arriver et se redressa sur son balai.

Ils s'entrainèrent et rejoignirent leurs appartement ensemble, tous en discutant le long du trajet.

Il s'était révélé que Drago et Hermione avaient plus de points communs qu'ils ne pensaient. Ils étaient tous les deux de bons élèves, aimaient les livres, le quidditch, les chocolats chauds, les pizzas, l'été, les glaces …

Leurs discussions étaient toujours animées et intéressantes, au fil des jours, ils avaient appris à mieux se connaitre et à devenir amis.

Ils discutaient ensemble gaiement dans leurs salle commune mais prenait garde à rester un minimum de distance en dehors.

Un pares midi de la fin du mois de septembre, les Gryffondors avaient cours de sortilège commun avec les Serpentards. Le professeur Flitwick avait créé des binômes entre Gryffondors et Serpentards.

Harry était avec Blaise. Ron avec Drago. Ginny avec Millicent Bulstrode, et Hermione avec Pansy.

Ils devaient faire un sort de teinture, qui consistait à se teindre les cheveux. Ils passèrent la première demi-heure à la théorie, puis ils passèrent à la pratique.

Chaque binôme avait un miroir sur sa table, ils pouvaient ainsi, voir le résultat.

Tous étaient tellement concentrés sur son travail, qu'ils en oublièrent les autres autours. Après plusieurs essaie, les deux jeunes filles parvinrent à se teindre les cheveux. Elles poussèrent chacune une exclamation de surprise en se découvrant en même temps dans le miroir.

Hermione avait maintenant les cheveux bleus et Pansy, les cheveux roses.

Elles se regardèrent un instant et éclatèrent bruyamment de rire.

C'était la première fois qu'elle partageait quelque chose ensemble, la première fois qu'elle se voyait comme autre chose que des ennemis.

Elles étaient hilares de voir l'autre comme ça ! Elles se trouvaient tellement drôle.

Leur fou rire attira l'attention de toute la classe, et bientôt, Gryffondors et Serpentards rirent ensemble pour la première fois.

Le fou rire dura bien dix minutes, tel que dès que la tension s'apaisait, les rires repartaient en voyant de nouveau la coiffure des deux jeunes filles.

Et des que quelqu'un reprenait un temps soit peu son sérieux, il tournait la tête et vit que toute la classe rigolait toujours.

Alors finalement le fou rire prit fin a la fin du cours, dans le couloir, les deux jeunes filles au milieu du groupe d'élèves composé de tous les Gryffondors et Serpentards de leur année.

-Mais pourquoi avoir choisit ces couleurs ? demanda Ginny.

-Il fallait se teindre les cheveux. Expliqua Pansy.

-Oui, dit Blaise. Mais tout le monde se contente du blond pou du roux. Mais vous avez choisit le rose et le bleu.

Les deux filles échangèrent un regard complice puis éclatèrent de nouveau de rire.

-Mais attendez, dit Hermione. Depuis quand on est comme tout le monde ?

Cette remarque eut pour but de tous les faire sourire de nouveau.

Quand Ron et Seamus apparurent de nul part, avec pas moins d'une bonne vingtaine de bouteille de bièrreaubeurre dans les bras.

-Regarder ce qu'on a trouvé ! lança Ron. Ca vous dit d'allez dans la Salle Spéciale.

-Ouais ! s'écrièrent la plupart des Gryffondors.

-Vous vous joignez à nous ? proposa Harry.

-Comment ça ? dit Pansy. Nous ? Les Serpentards ?

-Oui, vous, vous êtes plutôt sympa quand on apprend à vous connaitre, et puis je pense qu'il est enfin temps d'enterrer la hache de guerre. Dit-il.

-Un peu que l'on veut ! s'écria Blaise.

Et tous ensemble, ils se dirigèrent vers le troisième étage, la où se trouvait la Salle Spéciale.

La Salle Spéciale était un salle peu connue de Poudlard. En effet, sa porte étant caché par une statue, il était difficile de trouver son accès. Elle était composée de plusieurs fauteuils confortables, d'un feu de cheminée agréable qui rendait l'atmosphère chaleureuse, de lumières tamisées et d'une table basse sur laquelle de la nourriture était apparue par magie.

Ils s'installèrent tous confortablement dans les fauteuils et Ron et Seamus distribuèrent les bouteilles de bièrreaubeurre à chacun.

Et peu à peu, les cheveux de Pansy et Hermione reprirent leurs teintes naturelles.

-Oh non ! lança Théodore Nott. J'aimais bien vous voir comme ça.

-Et bien rêve toujours pour que ça se reproduise ! dit Hermione.

-C'est sur ! affirma Pansy. Mes vrais cheveux me manquaient presque ! Mais je veux bien le refaire quand on verra tous les Weasley de cette salle en blond !

-Je crois qu'il y a déjà un pro du blond ici ! dit Ron en montrant Drago du doit.

-Ne rêve pas ! Personne ne peut m'égaler dans ce domaine ! répondit l'intéressé.

-La modestie t'étouffe à se qu'on voit ! Ria Hermione avec les autres.

Mais Drago se contenta de lui sourire gentiment, il n'allait pas gâcher ce moment.

Les discussions continuèrent tout le début de soirée, vu qu'aucune des deux maisons n'avait plus cours. Ils ne se séparèrent que lorsque se fut le moment de manger.

Et pour la première fois de l'histoire de Poudlard, Gryffondors et Serpentards étaient amis.


	6. Chapter 6

Le soir même, Hermione été Drago s'étaient retrouvés a leurs lieu de rendez-vous habituel, pares le repas.

Ils discutèrent pendant plusieurs minutes quand Drago demanda :

-Alors ? Tu comptes vraiment t'inscrire aux sélections ?

-Pourquoi tu crois que je continue les entrainements ? dit-elle.

Et ils restèrent là, savourant le mois d'octobre qui allait débuter le lendemain, et dans trois jours, les sélections commenceront.

Ils discutèrent encore un moment, quand Hermione prit son balai et se dirigea vers le parc

Drago la suivit et il vit qu'elle le conduisait au lac noir. Ils se positionnèrent tous les deux au dessus du lac et ils continuèrent leur discussion. Hermione lui avoua qu'elle avait toujours détesté ce lac, par sa couleur et par ses êtres marins qui y habitaient. Mais lui, lui explique que la salle commune des Serpentards était en sous-terrains et qu'une partie donnait sur des fenêtres qui étaient sous le lac noir. Et que l'hiver avec la pleine lune, une grande lumière verte inondait leurs salle et que c'était un des plus beaux spectacles qu'ils avaient le droit de voir.

Ca y est. Le jour J était là.

Les sélections débuteront le soir même et Hermione était vraiment très stressée. Elle se demandait vraiment si elle allait y aller, et puis dès que cette idée lui traversa la tête, elle fit en sorte de l'oublier et de se concentrer sur le moment présent, amis c'était assez dur puisque elle ne pouvait arrêter de penser au soir même.

Et si elle se ridiculisait ? Et si elle n'y arrivait plus ? Et si le stress était tellement grand quelle ne pourrais plus fait un seul geste. Et si on se moquait d'elle ?

-Hermione ? dit Harry, qui était assis en face d'elle lors du déjeuner. Tu es sure que ça va ? Tu n'as pas touché à ton assiette.

-Ca va Harry, je suis juste un petit peu fatigué.

-D'accord, dit-il. Mais tu te souviens que ce soir ce sont les sélections ? Et j'aimerai te demander… tu voudrais bien y assister, pour soutenir Ron ? Tu sais, il est très sensible au stress et au regard des autres, donc s'il voit que l'on le soutient, il y arrivera mieux…

-Oui bien sur que je serais la Harry. ! Assura t-elle._ Et comment ! Tu peux en être sur ! J'y serais, mais pas de la manière que tu crois. _Pensa t-elle.

Le soir arriva enfin. Elle se dépêcha de rejoindre la salle commune qu'elle partageait et se jeta sur son canapé.

-Et bien dites donc ? C'est comme ça que l'on se prépare ? dit Drago qui était déjà là. Tu as les sélections dan sa pine une heure ! Prépare-toi !

-J'ai plus envie d'y aller ! Bouda t-elle. Je suis nul ! Je ne vais même pas être prise ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi on s'est entrainé aussi longtemps ! Ca ne sert à rien !

\- Regarde-moi, dit-il.

Elle s'exécuta.

-Si tu es prête, c'est que tu es en retard.

Et elle ria. Ca lui faisait du bien de rire un peu, elle décompressait grâce à ça (ou à lui).

-Et puis, chaque grand joueur de quidditch stressait aussi lors des sélections ou de son premier match. Potter aussi, et regarde comment il est assuré aujourd'hui. Il suffit de se lancer. Maintenant lève toi et va te préparer ! Tu as une place à gagner !


	7. Chapter 7

Elle monta se changer et mit la tenue de quidditch pour fille de sa maison qu'elle avait demandée plutôt dans la semaine.

Elle descendit dans le Grand Hall, son balai sous la main, et tacha d'ignorer les regards curieux sur son passage.

Non mais vraiment ! Ils ne pouvaient pas arrêter de la regarder comme ça ! Oui, bon, ok, elle était vue comme la Miss-je-sais-tout, rat de bibliothèque de l'école, mais tout le monde change ! Et puis c'est quand même grâce à elle qu'ils sont tous encore en vie et que l'autre psychopathe sans nez et fan de serpent est mort non !

Elle sortit du château et était déjà dans le parc, elle atteignit presque le terrain de quidditch quand une voix l'appela :

-Hermione !

C'était Cormac MacLaggen. Il était lui aussi en tenue de quidditch, le balai sur l'épaule et un sourire qui se voulait charmeur.

-Toi aussi tu vas aux sélections ? demanda t-il.

-Pourquoi tu crois que je suis en tenu ? dit-elle froidement.

-Et si on faisait le reste du chemin ensemble ? Proposa t-il sans tenir compte de son ton.

Elle n'avait même pas eut le temps de répondre qu'il était déjà en train de la suivre.

Une fois arrivé au terrain, elle fit en sorte de se débarrasser de lui sans qu'on les voit tout les deux.

Elle s'approcha d'Harry en essayant d'ignorer les regards des autres. Car beaucoup d'élèves étaient venue assister aux sélections de l'équipe du Survivant.

Ce dernier la regarda s'approcher d'elle avec de grands yeux ronds. Comme la plupart des élèves présents.

-Hermione, dit-il. Tu vas vraiment participer aux selections ?

-Oui, dit-elle, consciente que tout le monde écoutait leur conversation. J'ai récemment découvert le quidditch et j'ai plutôt apprécié, et je me suis dit que je devais essayer les sections pour continuer de pratiquer.

-Si on avait sut que tu aurais aimé le quidditch, ria Ron. On aurait vraiment insisté pour que tu joue avec nous !

Bon ! Se réveilla Harry. Faites moi trois groupes : poursuiveurs, batteurs et gardiens, on commencera par les gardiens, puis les batteurs en enfin les poursuiveurs.

Hermione se dirigea vers le groupe des attrapeurs, qui comportait anormalement beaucoup de candidats comme les deux autres car tous voulaient faire parti de l'équipe de quidditch du Survivant.

Elle trouva Ginny et Anna Dinbur, une élève de son année à Gryffondor comme elle, et se plaça avec elle dans le groupe des poursuiveurs.

Chez les gardiens, ils étaient onze pour un seul poste, et Harry élimina vite les élèves de troisième année et moins. Finalement, Ron et Cormac MacLaggen étaient au coude à coude pour le poste, finalement, Ron brilla sur la dernière épreuve et il eut le poste, au grand damne de Cormac.

Puis vint le tour des batteurs, qui étaient prés d'une quinzaine pour deux postes, et encore une fois, Harry élimina sans pitié les élèves de troisième année et moins et suite à plusieurs épreuves, se fut Seamus et Dean qui eurent les postes.

Et enfin, on arriva aux poursuiveurs, ils étaient prés de vingt pour trois place.

Tout le monde fut impressionné par Hermione. Elle volait aisément, zigzaguait entre les joueurs adverses, évitant sans problèmes les cognards, récupérait rapidement le souaffle et marquait des buts avec précisons.

Se fut alors sans surprise qu'elle, Ginny et Anna, furent prise dans l'équipe de quidditch de Gryffondor.

Hermione était aux anges. Elle avait réussi ! Quand elle allait raconter ça à Drago !

Mais avant que les nouveaux joueurs partent, Harry leurs dit :

-Bravo à tous, vous êtes les nouveaux joueurs, et bienvenus dans l'équipe.

.

**Reviews ?**


	8. Chapter 8

-YEEEEEEEESS !

Hermione venait de rentrer dans la salle commune qu'elle partageait avec Drago.

Les sélections venaient de se terminer et elle était rentrée au château alors que la nuit commençait à tomber. Et elle était prise dans l'équipe !

Peine la porte passée, qu'elle avait jetée son balai sur le canapé et qu'elle s'était mise à crier sa joie en sautant partout.

-Je suis prise dans l'équipe ! Cria t-elle. Je suis prise dans l'équipe !

-Et bien ! Il ne nous manquerait plus qu'une dans de la joie ! dit une voix derrière elle.

Elle se retourna et vit que son homologue la regardait avec son éternel sourire en coin.

-Ah en juger par ton comportement, je vois que nos efforts on payer leurs fruits !

-je suis dans l'équipe, répétât Hermione.

-Oui, mais maintenant o va devoir s'affronter lors des matchs ! Et à ce moment la tu ne seras pas aussi heureuse d'être prise dans l'équipe !

-Pfff ! Comme si tu pouvais nous battre ! Notre équipe est la meilleure que Gryffondor n'ai jamais connu et peut être que Poudlard n'en verra jamais de tel ! Et puis quand est-ce que vos sélections ont eu lieu ?

-C'était hier, et je suis l'attrapeur, Blaise et Théodore sont les batteurs, Pansy, Millicent Bulstrode et Rose Zeller sont poursuiveuses, et Andrew Clowen, un élève de sixième année est notre gardien. Soit la meilleure équipe que Serpentard n'ai jamais connu et peut être même que Poudlard n'en verra jamais de tel ! dit-il en reprenant ses mots.

Elle ria et lui expliqua alors comment c'étaient déroulé les sélections. Elle lui expliqua que malgré le stress, elle avait réussi à briller et à se démarquer par rapport aux stress.

-Et encore un très grand merci, dit-elle. Car c'est grâce a toi que j'ai découvert le quidditch et grâce à toi que je suis dans l'équipe. Donc merci.

Le lendemain, toute l'école était au courant qu'Hermione granger était une pro du quidditch, et que par déduction le Trio D'Or sera au grand complet dans l'équipe de quidditch cette année et qu'il sera quasiment impossible de les battre.

Partout ou le trio se rendait, ils recevaient des regards inquiet voir jaloux des autres maisons et ceux fiers de la leurs.

Le trio D'Or était vraiment inséparable.

.

.

**RAR :**

**Anne-chasoulslik : merci beaucoup ! Ca me fait très plaisir ! Moi aussi je trouvais intéressant l'idée qu'Hermione aime le quidditch ! Et j'espère vraiment que les autres chapitres te plairont !**

**Ouais bon ok petit chapitre mais je n'avais pas trop d'insip' vu qu'Hermione venait d'entrer dans l'équipe.**

**SPOILER : Maintenant, les entrainements vont débuter, on verra un peu les Serpentards et dans quelques chapitres, le premier match va avoir lieu. **

**Reviews ?**


	9. Chapter 9

-Aujourd'hui, ce sera une séance essentiellement basée sur les cognards, dit Harry.

Voila maintenant une semaine l'équipe de Gryffondor était composée. Ils s'entrainaient des que possibles, tout comme les trois autres maisons.

Cette année, l'équipe des rouge et or était de loin la meilleur que leur maison ai connue depuis longtemps. Et ils avaient une grande chance de gagner la coupe, mais n'espérons pas trop vite !

Ils s'entrainaient un maximum, les poursuiveurs, ou dans ce cas, les poursuiveuses étant cette année mis en avant.

Le premier exercice constituait à éviter une douzaine de cognards qui fonçait en direction des poursuiveuses. Bien que dans un match normal, il n'y avait que deux cognards, le capitaine de l'équipe ne voulait prendre aucun risque et préférait entrainer ses joueurs aux conditions extrêmes.

C'est alors que les trois poursuiveuses, bien que talentueuse, avaient parfois u mal à éviter les cognards qui fonçaient vers elles tout seuls, ils les frôlaient ou parfois les touchaient. Hermione avait failli tomber de son balai quand un cognard l'avait percuté en plein dans le ventre.

Le second exercice était plus pour les batteurs, qui devaient tirer sans cesse dans des cognards qui revenaient tels des boumerangs.

Le troisième était basé sur l'attrapeur, il devait attraper au plus vite le Vif D'or en évitant les cognards et en fonçant vers la petite balle dorée

Quand au gardien, il devait, empêcher des buts de passer dans les anneaux tout en évitant des cognards.

Et évidement, les trois exercices était pratiqués en même temps sous l'œil d'Harry.

**-**Allez tout le monde ! Ca devient mou là ! Plus vite ! Les batteurs ! Réagissez ! Les filles ! On fait la passe ! Et Ron ! Ne confond pas cognards et souaffle !

Au bout d'encore une demi-heure d'entrainement intensif, la séance se termina.

-Bravo à tous ! dit Harry. Je sais que vous n'aimez pas les exercices avec les cognards mais nous devront nous entrainer particulièrement sur ça. Ainsi, nous serons imbattables lors des matchs. Au fait ! La saison de Quidditch commence dans deux semaines, c'est un match Serpentard-Serdaigle qui ouvrira la saison. Nous affronteront ensuite Pouffsouffle, il va falloir va attention, cette année, toute les équipes sont bien composée.

-Comment tu sais ça ? lui demanda Ginny.

-Information personnelle, repondit Harry avec un sourire en coin. Allez, retournez tous au château !

Toute l'équipe se dirigea vers le château en discutant de la séance qui venait de s'achever.

Hermione se sépara de son équipe et se dirigea vers son appartement.

Quand elle franchit le tableau, elle aperçut son homologue qui était assis sur un des fauteuils en lisant un livre. Elle passa devant lui et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Elle prit une douche chaude et agréable, se sécha se coiffa et s'habille de vêtements plus confortables et alla dans le salon.

Elle s'écroula sur un des canapés et ferma les yeux.

-Je crois que c'est ce que j'apprécie le plus, dit –elle.

-De quoi ? dit Drago, par sur qu'elle ne s'adresse vraiment à lui.

-Ca, repondit-elle.

Elle avait toujours les yeux fermés, et ses mains étaient sur sa nuque. Elle rit doucement avant d'expliquer :

-Le silence. Quand j'étais à Gryffondor, c'était vraiment dur, il y avait toujours un monde pas possible dans la salle commune et dans mon dortoir c'était dur d'avoir le silence avec Lavande et Parvati qui parlaient sans cesse. Et maintenant que je suis préfète en chef, je peux aller dans mon appartement en ne croisant qu'une seule personne, et je sais qu'elle ne paillera pas sur la mode ou sur l'élève de Serdaigle qui à ramasser ma plume et qui est _« vraiment trop mignon ! »._ Et c'st ca que je préfère, le silence, avec seulement le bruit du feu qui crépite dans la chemine, après une douche et une longue journée de cours. Juste, le silence.

Elle poussa un petit soupir et s'enfonça un peu plus dans le canapé. Quelques secondes plus tard, Drago lui tendit une tasse de chocolat chaud avec de la chantilly et des marshmallows, qu'il avait fait apparaitre avec sa baguette. Hermione le regarda étrangement, pas un mauvais regard mais un regard un peu surpris. Il tenait lui-même une tasse dans sa main quand il dit :

-Tout est toujours mieux avec une tasse de chocolat chaud. Boit, il va refroidir.

Elle se redressa et apporta la tasse à ses lèvres. Le gout était délicieux, le chocolat était onctueux, la chantilly légère et elle pendait percevoir un peu de cannelle.

-Merci, dit-elle. Pour le chocolat chaud.

-De rien, et puis on est amis non ? dit il avec un sourire en coin. C'est ce que font des mais. Alors raconte : c'était comment cet entrainement ?

-_Drago…_ tu crois vraiment obtenir des informations sur l'équipe de ma maison en me soudoyant avec un chocolat chaud ?

\- _Hermione,_ je suis surpris que tu pense encore ça de moi ! dit-il avec un faux air outré. Et dire que je nous croyais amis ! Je fais ça par pur bonne volonté ! Tout le monde change, tu en es la preuve vivante : toi, Hermione granger, première de classe et Miss je sais tout, est fan de quidditch ! Si un jour on m'avait dit que j'aurais prononcé cette phrase ! Rajouta t-il toujours avec son air.

-Tu as eu tout le moment pour te remettre du choc, je te rappelle que c'est toi qui m'as surprise ! Et mes entrainements se passent bien, cette année, nous avons de grandes chances de gagner la coupe !

-Cette année, toutes les équipes ont l'air redoutable ! dit-il avec plus de sérieux. Ca va être une année intéressante en termes de matchs !

-Et vous, c'est comment à Serpentard ? demanda la brune.

-Une équipe de génie ! Vraiment, faites gaffe ! La coupe pourrait vous passer sous le nez !

-mais bien sur ! On en reparlera au match Gryffondor-Serpentard !

-Mais pourquoi vous devez toujours mettre votre maison d'abord ? Serpentard-Gryffondor ça sonne mieux !

-Tu dis ça uniquement parce que ta maison est avant la mienne ! s'offusqua Hermione.

-En effet, mais on ne peut pas vous reprocher d'être derrière nous a chaque fois, quoi que, ça doit être assez lassant à force !

-Cite moi un moment où vous étiez premier !

\- A la fin de première année, lors du dernier banquet, on avait gagné la coupe de quatre Maisons, avant que le directeur de distribue des points car Potter avait les mains qui brulent car sa mère l'aimait trop…

Hermione éclata de rire face à ce bref résumé de la fin de leur première année, elle entreprit alors de lui raconter la plupart des événements de leur première année à l'école de sorcellerie :

A la fin de son récit Drago dit :

-En gros, tu es devenue amie avec Ron et Harry car ils t'on sauvé d'un Troll, vous avez illégalement recueillis un dragon, Potter avait une cape d'invisibilité et il est allé à la _bibliothèque_, vous avez découvert un chien a trois tete et la première chose qui t'es passé par la tête était de voir sur quoi il était assis, vous avez déjouer toutes les étapes des professeur de Poudlard –l'endroit le plus sur d'Angleterre- pour atteindre la pierre philosophale et en fait le gars qui nous faisait cours avait Voldemort derrière la tête et il est mort cause à des mains de Potter.

-Oui c'est à peu près ça, dit Hermione après avoir éclaté de rire face au bref résumé de leurs année a Poudlard

-Mais j'ai une question : comment Voldemort a fait pour ne pas mourir asphyxier par le turban de Quirrell ?

.

.

**Saluuuuuuut ! De retour avec un nouveau chapitre un peu plus long cette fois, j'espéré qu'il vous plaira. Si vous avez des commentaires ou quelconque choses à me dire n'hésitez pas ! En tout cas je vous dis au revoir, prochain chapitre sous deux semaines au max ! J'espère vraiment que ça vous plaira,**

**Bye !**


	10. Chapter 10

-Mais j'ai une question : comment Voldemort a fait pour ne pas mourir asphyxier par le turban de Quirrell ?

\- Franchement je n'en ai aucune idée !

Elle soupira doucement en repensant a toutes se années avec les garçons. Son regard se fit vide et elle laissa libre court a ses pensées, elle fut ramenée à la réalité par le blond.

-Je repensais à toutes ses années, dit-elle sous le regard du blond. Parfois, j'en avais vraiment mare de combattre le mal, c'était épuisant, mais parfois s'était plaisant ! Il y a des moments ou j'avais envie de tout plaquer et de rentrer dans le monde des modus. Mais les garçons n'auraient pas tenus très longtemps ! Mais quand j' repense, j'ai passé tellement de bons moments que si je pouvais retourner dans le passé et changer quelque chose, je ne toucherais à rien, parce que c'était quand même génial !

Drago s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose quand Hermione se leva soudainement posa sa tasse et courut en direction de sa chambre. Elle revint quelques secondes plus tard avec un balai dans les mains et lui dit :

-Une envie de voler, ça te tente ?

-La plupart des gens on une envie subite de chocolat ou de gras, mais toi, c'est de voler… t'es vraiment bizarre des fois.

\- Alors prends ça comme une drogue !

-Fait attention ! Tu vas faire une overdose !

Il avait raison, depuis un moment, elle volait tout les soirs, c'était devenus une habitude, après le repas, elle prenait son balai et vola dans le ciel. Parfois avec Drago.

Ils étaient déjà tout les deux dans les airs quand elle déclara :

-Tu as raison.

Elle avait dit ça tellement bas que le Serpentard se demanda si c'était vrai.

-Pardon ? dit-il. Tu peux répéter je n'ai pas très bien entendu.

-Rien, grogna t-elle.

-Si, si ! Redis-le, je ne te laisserais pas tranquille sinon !

-TU AS RAISON ! cria t-elle avec un sourire. Tu es content ?

-Oui !

Ils continuèrent à voler et ils se dépêchèrent de rentrer en voyant qu'il faisait de plus en plus froid.

Mais quand elle toucha le sol de leur salle commune, Hermione se prit les pieds dans un des tapis et tomba. Dans sa chute, un vase se brisa et quand elle tenta de se relever, elle se coupa la main.

Elle se releva tant bien que mal, et montra sa blessure à Drago qui lui avait demandé de lui montrer. Il lui dit de s'installer sur le canapé, le temps qu'il aille chercher de quoi la soigner.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il revint avec de quoi la soigner.

Il lui demanda de lui tendre la main et s'occupa à arrêter l'écoulement du sang. Une fois fait, il prit un tube de pommade qu'il commença à appliquer sur la main de la jeune fille.

Hermione était fascinée par ses gestes, elle ne sentait même plus la douleur et elle se contenta de regarder le Serpentard en face d'elle la soigner.

Il entreprit alors de lui bander la main et une fois cela fait il déclara ne levant la tête :

-Voila, demain il n'y aura plus rien.

-Comment tu as appris à soigner comme ça ? demanda Hermione.

-quand on joue au quidditch, les blessures sont quotidienne, tu vas vite l'apprendre, c'est pour ça qu'il vaut mieux apprendre à se soigner tout seul.

.

.

Le lendemain Hermione Pansy et Ginny étaient toutes les trois dans la Salle sur demande a parler après leurs cours. Elles discutaient de tout et de rien quand Pansy dit :

-Au fait, il s'est passé quoi hier soir avec Drago ?

-Quoi ? S'ecria la brune. Mais rien pourquoi ?

-Parce que depuis ce matin, expliqua Ginny, vous ne faites que vous lacer des regards quand l'autre ne regarde pas ! Et vous ne le faisiez pas avant, alors par conclusion, un truc s'est produit dans votre salle commune.

-Je suis juste tombé et il m'a soigné, rien de plus ! Vous vous faites des films !

-Justement ! Ca commence comme ça dans les films, puis vous vous parlez plus souvent, vous faites connaissances et vous tombez amoureux ! dit Ginny d'une voix rêveuse.

-Rappelle moi de ne plus te faire découvrir des choses moldus ! lança Hermione.

-non mais sérieusement, dit Pansy. Je connais Drago depuis vachement longtemps, et depuis notre « amitié » avec vous, il a vraiment changé, il s'amuse plus ! Blaise et Théo aussi d'ailleurs…

-C'est vrai que tous les garçons réunis, dit Hermione, c'est un mélange assez….

Mais elle ne put finir sa phrase car la porte s'ouvrit et elle vit que les garçons en question étaient entrés dans la salle.

Blaise avait la main dans les cheveux de Ron, Ron tenait Harry par le poignet, Harry avait les mains collé au visage de Théo et il avait également quelque chose qui était marron dans les cheveux, Théo avait le poing collé sur l'épaule de Drago et Drago avait livre bloqué dans les mains

A première vu, ce tableau paraissait totalement ridicule, mais ensuite, les filles explosèrent de rire.

-Mais comment vous avez fait ça ? demanda Pansy après que leurs fou rire se soit calmé.

-C'est la faute de Blaise s'écria Théo qui avait un peu de mal à parlé

-Comment ça ma faute, dit il.

-Bah, répondit Harry, qui avait eut l'idée d'inventer cette potion ?

-Et qui a eu l'idée de la tester ? Hmm laissez moi réfléchir … Disons Weasley…

-C'est faux ! dit le roux pendant que ses oreilles prenaient la même teinte que ses cheveux.

-Mais de quelle potion vous parlez ? demanda Hermione coupant court la dispute.

-Une potion de super-colle-indécollable.

-Et vous l'avez testé ? demanda Ginny avec le plus gros des sourires.

-Il n'y avait que des volontaires ! Se défendit le roux.

-Mais vous êtes débiles ! dit Pansy. Une potion de SUPER- COLLE-INDECOLLABLE ! Qu'est-ce que vous ne comprenez pas ?

-C'était pour voir si on pouvait coller tout et n'importe quoi dit Harry.

-Et c'est quoi ce truc sur ta tête ? demanda la préfète en chef.

-Un bâton.

-Un bâton ? répéta la brune.

-Pour voir si on pouvait coller tout et n'importe quoi, dit Blaise.

-Et les mains d'Harry sur le visage de théo ?

-Il lui avait collé une gifle, mais il n'avait pas vu qu'il avait de la potion sur les mains, expliqua Ron.

-Et son poing sur le bras de Drago ?

-Pareil, il lui a filé un coup de poing et s'est resté collé.

-Et la main dans les cheveux ? demanda Pansy qui avait vraiment du mal à ne pas éclater de rire, tout comme les autres filles.

-Pour voir si on pouvait coller tout et n'importe quoi, dirent les garçons en chœur.

Et le livre ? demanda Ginny.

-Pour voir si… commencent les garçons

-On pouvait coller tout et n'importe quoi ! Continuèrent les filles ensembles.

Et sur ceux, elles explosèrent de nouveau de rire et ça continua pendant un moment.

-Je crois que ça ne peut pas être pire ! se lamenta Drago.

-Les gars, dit Ron. J'ai envie d'aller aux toilettes.

.

.

Une fois le fou rire le plus intense de leur vie passée, les filles purent aider les garçons.

Un simple sort de décollage et le tour était régler. Mais ce moment allait rester gravé dans leurs mémoires à tout jamais.

.

.

**Hello, de retour avec un nouveau chapitre, qui est divisé en deux parties (jaime pas trop faire des chapitres comme ça :‑\ mais bon…)**

**MESAAGE IMPORTANT : Je coirs que je vais arrêter cette fiction car je crois qu'elle ne plais pas vraiment et pour moi ça ne sert à rien d'écrire si ça ne plait pas … si d'ici deux semaines je n'ai rien écrit, je supprimerai cette fiction… mais franchement je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais en faire…**


	11. Chapter 11

Le jour du match Serpentard-Serdaigle était arrivé. Chacune des deux maisons qui ne jouaient pas avait choisit son camp, mais le Trio d'Or, quand à lui était neutre face à ce match, ils avaient maintenant des amis à Serpentard et même si ils ne l'avouaient pas, ils aimeraient bien qu'ils gagnent.

Quand l'équipe des Serpentard arriva au complet le matin du match dans la Grande Salle, ils furent accueillis avec de grands applaudissements venant d leurs maisons. Il était vrai que cette année, l'équipe de Serpentard était à craindre, tout comme les trois autres équipes des maisons.

L'équipe de Serdaigle reçus le même accueil de la part de sa maison et le petit déjeuner commença.

Hermione entendait de toute part des différents paris qui auraient lieu lors du match, et on proposa même un pari à Harry qui déclina poliment l'offre.

Une fois le repas fini, tout le monde se dirigea vers la pelouse du stade et nos trois amis prirent des places de choix.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, une fois tout le monde installé, la voix du commentateur Anthony Sinnoff, de cinquième année à Poufsouffle, retentit dans le stade.

-Bienvenue à tous pour le premier match de la saison ! Hurla t-il dans le mégaphone magique.

-Pas la peine de parler si fort ! déclara MacGonagall.

-Pardon professeur ! Comme vous le sa vez tous, ce match oppose Serpentard Serdaigle et j'ai entendu dire que cette année, le championnat va être de taille ! J'ai entendu que…

On entendit la voix de MacGonagall dire « concentrez vous sur le match » puis Anthony bafouilla des excuse et reprit :

-Voila ! Le coup de sifflet vient de retentir ! Le match peut commencer. Serpentard attaque avec Rose Zeller devant, qui passe à Parkinson qui l'envoie à Bulstrode ! Serpentard marque !

Le Trio d'Or applaudit fortement suite à ce but de Serpentard.

-Goldstein relance à Finch-Fletchley qui passe le souaffle à Jessica Trinf qui lance vers les buts mais il est intercepté par Nott. Il le relance à Parkinson qui vole vers les buts des Poufsouffle, elle semble éviter aussi facilement que possible les joueurs adverse ! Elle passe à Zeller qui marque ! Vingt à zéro pour Serpentard !

Les trois amis applaudirent de nouveau, encore plus fort cette fois, un peu trop fort car leurs camarades rouge et or les regardaient étrangement.

Apres vingt minutes de jeu acharné, Serpentard menait par soixante à cinquante, quand le commentateur s'écria :

-Mais attendez ? Les deux attrapeurs s'élancent dans le vide ! Auraient-ils aperçu le vif d'or ? Il semblerait ! Les deux attrapeurs volent comme des felches, ils sont maintenant au coude à coude mais Malefoy semble avoir une certaine avance sur Macmillan, ils se rapprochent, on peut maintenant distinguer très clairement le vif d'or !

Ils étaient toujours plus près, encore quelques centimètres, leurs mains étaient tendus au possible, quand la main du Serpentard se referma sur le vif d'or.

La foule hurla sa joie, les vert et argent étaient maintenant au bord de l'extase, ils criaient les noms de leurs joueurs et se déchaient en sautant partout. Quelques Serdaigle, et le Trio d'Or applaudirent à tout rompre pour féliciter l'équipe gagnante, qui se dirigea vers les vestiaires.

-Bon, come vous l'avez tous vu, Serpentard à gagner le match d'hier, comme vous avez pu le remarquer, leur équipe est forte, mais la notre aussi. Dans quatre jours, nous aurons à affronter Serdaigle, ils ont une très bonne défense, ce sera donc l'attaque qu'il va falloir travailler.

Harry était face à son équipe, en train d'expliquer la prochaine tactique pour le match qu'ils allaient disputer.

C'tait le lendemain de la victoire des Serpentard, et leurs amis ne cessaient de leurs rabâcher les oreilles la dessus. Mais dans quatre jours, le second match opposerait Gryffondor à Serdaigle. Mais ce que ne savaient aucune des trois autres équipes, c'était que cette année, l'équipe de Gryffondor avait vraiment de quoi faire peur.

.

.

**Salut, je vais finalement continuer cette fiction parce que je pense que c'est une mauvaise idée de l'abandonner, et puis je l'aimais bien donc voici un nouveau chapitre qui met en scène le premier match de la saison. Prochainement on verra encore un ou deux entrainement des Gryffondor puis directement le match.**

**Sur ce, a plus !**


	12. Chapter 12

Ca y est, le grand jour était arrivé : l'équipe de Gryffondor allait enfin affronter Serdaigle pour son premier match de la saison.

Tout le monde supportait l'équipe des Rouges et ors, seuls les Serdaigle –bien entendus- et quelques Serpentards étaient du coté des Serdaigle. Etait-ce parce que leurs équipe était la meilleure que leurs maison –et peut être tout Poudlard- n'ai jamais connu ? Ou parce que le Trio d'Or qui avait vaincu l'un des plus grands mages noirs de tout les temps en faisait parti ?

En tout cas, notre Gryffondor préférée descendit les marches du Grand Hall en tenue de quidditch, son balai sur l'épaule plus confiante que jamais !

Quand elle entra dans la Grande Salle, elle vit que la plupart des têtes des quatre maisons se tournèrent vers elle et tous se dépêchaient de chuchoter sur son passage.

Ca la fit rire, les commérages étaient la distraction principale de l'école et n'importe quoi, même le geste le plus infiniment banale pouvait susciter une semaine de ragots.

Avec Hermione Granger dans l'équipe de quidditch, on a de quoi faire toute une année.

Elle s'assit en face de Ron et Harry et à gauche de Ginny et déposa son balai sur le sol.

Elle s'installa te mangea normalement comme si ce jour était une date normale. Elle vit que Ron fixait son assiette d'œufs au bacon, le teint livide.

-Mange Ron, lui conseilla Harry. Au moins un peu !

-Ca ne sert à rien ! Je suis nul ! On va perdre et ce sera de ma faute ! Quand le match sera fini, je donnai ma démission !

-Et c'est reparti ! marmonna Ginny.

Hermione rit face à ce spectacle, et termina son petit déjeuner en silence.

Une fois toute l'équipe rassasiée, ils se levèrent tous en même temps sous les applaudissements des leurs maison, et se dirigèrent vers les vestiaires de quidditch, le trio d'Or en tête.

Ron allait beaucoup mieux depuis que Pansy était venu lui souhaiter bonne chance et affichait maintenant un sourire confiant sur le visage.

Une fois tous dans le vestiaire, Harry essayait tant bien que mal de faire un discours cohérant tandis que la foule remplissait le stade, signe que le match allait commencer.

-Bon…heu… commença le Survivant. N'oubliez pas, la cohésion, et heu… jouer en équipe… et puis…

-Bref, le coupa Ginny. On va entrer sur ce terrain, et jouer comme l'une des meilleures équipe que Poudlard n'ai jamais connu c'est clair ?

-OUAIS ! Hurla toute l'équipe le sourire aux lèvres.

-Et n'oubliez pas ! On est une équipe, on joue ensemble !

-OUAIS !

-maintenant on y va et on va leurs montrer qui on est ! L'équipe la plus douée de Poudlard ! Les lions de Gryffondor contre les piafs de Serdaigle ! Et on va les ratatinés !

-OUAIS !

Sur ce, toute l'équipe ce précipitaient dehors et ce dirigea vers le stade de quidditch.

-Merci… marmonna vaguement Harry à Ginny en sortant.

-Et c'est parti ! Hurla la voix d'Anthony Sinnoff dans le mégaphone. Nous y voila ! Le second match de la saison qui oppose Gryffondor à Serdaigle. Les deux capitaines, Terry Boot et Harry Potter, se serrent la main ! Et le sifflet retentit. Le souaffle atterri dans les mains de Ginny Weasley qui passe a Hermine Granger. Je crois que Poudlard ne connaitra pas une équipe comme tel ! Le trio d'or par Merlin ! Le Tri d'Or est dans une équipe de quidditch à Poudlard ! Et…

-Le match… grinça MacGonagall.

-Pardon professeur ! Le souaffle passe vers Serdaigle, dans les mains de Susanna Hesleden, qui envoi à Nigel Wroxton qui évite un cognard envoyer par Finnigan. Il s'avance vers les buts mais son tir est arrêter par Ron Weasley ! Qui relance à Anna qui envoie à Hermione Granger qui fonce vers les buts ! Par Merlin, je crois que je n'ai jamais vu un poursuiveur voler aussi vite ! Elle lace le souaffle à une vitesse folle ! Et elle marque ! Dix à vingt pour Gryffondor.

Au bout de seulement dix minutes de jeu, Gryffondor menait par cinquante à vingt, malgré la qualité des batteurs de Serdaigle. Ils lançaient les cognards tellement précisément que Ginny avait failli tomber de son balais.

-Attendez ! cria le commentateur. C'est bien Harry Potter qui fonce vers ce qui me semble être le vif d'or ? Oui c'est bien ça Il fonce aussi vite que e vent ! Il y est presque…. Et il l'attrape ! Gryffondor gagne le match !

La foule envahit le terrain rapidement et les joueurs furent envahit par une masse rouge et ors et vite rapportés dans leurs salle commune où ils célébreraient cette victoire toute la nuit.

.

.

RAR :

: Merci ! ca me fait trop plaisir, j'espère que les autres chapitres seront à la hauteur !

Ocane : la voila )

.

.

sur ce, bye !


End file.
